


Stealing is Reeling, but Sharing is Caring

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, M/M, Moving In Together, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Living together is already hell, and then hell freezes over!





	Stealing is Reeling, but Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> Written as part of my [moving day](https://hiverforesteevee.tumblr.com/post/175569243231/hiverforesteevee-the-sakaar-of-writers-posts) celebration! Read it on tumblr [here](https://messterpiecetheater.tumblr.com/post/175577789765/congrats-on-your-new-blogs-and-all-the-followers)!
> 
> Full prompt ~ coldwave: having to move into a safe house together and being pissed about it until they're not...

Living with Len was hell.  He’d grown up in the inbred demon spawn of a dumpster fire and a crocodile-infested sewer.  Greasy burger wrappers and wadded up blueprints littered the floor alongside boots and jackets wherever Len deigned to shrug out of them.  They had a shoe cubby and a coat rack right next to the door and a trash can sitting empty beside the desk.  It wasn’t that hard to use either of them—Mick used them all the time without any issues whatsoever.  Oh, and the best part about living with Snart was that this particular safe house only had one fucking bed! One!  Len hogged all the covers, including Mick’s favorite quilt!  At least it was Mick’s until Len’s sticky fingers filched it.  Mick ran warmer than a normal person, but it was fucking freezing at night dammit!

Living with Mick was hell.  Mick grew on a farm in Keystone, which meant everything had to be fresh, and even then, Mick still found problems with the groceries.  Len hated to break it to him, but a disgusting salad couldn’t compare to the convenience of a burger while he was planning.  Mick also gave Danny Tanner a run for his money.  Len would wake up every day and bam—the safe house sparkled so bright, it blinded.  None of Len’s jackets and boots were ever where he’d left them and there wasn’t a single stain anywhere.  It was sterile and creepy and wrong!  And the worst part about living with Mick was that Len’s options for sleeping places were a couch so lumpy not even a dog would sleep on it and a bed that was too small for two grownass adults, one of whom snored—and it certainly wasn’t Len!  If Mick really wanted Len to stop hogging the covers, he should fix his fucking pipes so Len didn’t need to muffle the choir of cows next to him.

And then the heater broke.  It just up and died like a car with the nearest gas station nowhere in sight—except heaters couldn’t be taken to the gas station.  They had to be replaced, and Mick and Len couldn’t be seen this soon after their heist.  They were risking detection enough with food runs as it was.

Mick grinned at him, challenging him to take the blankets away tonight.

Len leered at him, challenged accepted.

Except Len’s usual shtick didn’t cut it tonight.  Mick’s hands were clamped around the toastiest quilt in existence like rigor mortis had set in, and given that it could warm up twenty degrees and still be zero, Len was fucked.  And even if he got the blanket, he’d still hear the praises of the divine bovine!

“We could try sharing.  Ya know, that whole caring shit.”

“I never learned sharing is caring,” said Len. “I learned stealing is reeling... in the dough.”

“Yeah, well, if you wanna a snore-free night, I need this quilt.”

“What?”

“Quilt shuts me up, Snart.”

“That... makes no sense at all.  Snoring is caused by decreased airflow—if anything, your quilt should increase snoring.”

“You telling me you know what helps my sack of shit body better than I do???”

“You’re not a sack of shit, Mick,” Len sighed.

Mick stared at him, then lifted the quilt, “...Get in, it’s fuckin’ cold!”

Len stared at him in disbelief.

“Never hearda cuddlin’ for warmth either?”

Len eventually nestled under Mick’s arm, his head on Mick’s shoulder, “...We’re not cuddling, we’re huddling.”

“Uh-huh,” Mick dropped the quilt, enclosing them both in toasty warmth. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

Len already had.

Mick smiled.  Snart never fell asleep this fast.  If they did feelings and shit, Mick would smooch his forehead...

What Len didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

One day without a heater became a week without a heater—they couldn’t risk getting caught.  Cops were everywhere!

Huddling in bed became huddling on the couch.  And of course they brought the quilt with them.  Efficiency.  And they snarked at daytime television together to pass the time.

And if Len touched his salads a tad more willingly, and Mick eyed burgers with a modicum of respect, that meant absolutely nothing.

Although, Mick and Len sharing safe houses—and beds—more often?  That meant absolutely everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!
> 
> (If you like this, you might also like my other Len and Mick dealing with living together [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210744), cowritten with my pal Pepper)


End file.
